Naruto Guardian of the Dead
by ZerefNight
Summary: this is a Naruto/H.O.T.D with a little Yu Yu Hakusho and Rurouni Kenshin crossover it also is a Naruto/Harem and the rest of the summary i suck at it so there won't be one
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, High School of the dead, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Rurouni Kenshin, the guns and or the Dodge Tomahawk this fan-made so don't sue me or come looking for me you will never find me.**

**Prologue: Before the beginning **

****

_**(Naruto's P.O.V)**_

_Well first I can start this off with is that my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am the former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, as well Jinchuuriki of the Juubi no _**Ryūjin **_for a good amount of years. It was all good until I was pulling into my mindscape with the Juubi tell me I have absorbed all of her chakra and will be given all of her knowledge of Fuuinjutsu, Tajjutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, and her knowledge of Kinjutsu that she hasgather from host's that the previous Bijuu had gathered from the __Jinchuuriki they have been seal into. She has also told me that I can shape-shift into what I want to if I go into civilization, but she has also told me I can turn into all of the animals the bijuu were either small or big. Now those for the ones who do not know what type of animal all the bijuu are, first we have Ichibi the Tanuki, then there is Nibi which is a Cat, Sanbi is a Turtle, Yonbi an Ape, Gobi which is a whale-horse, Rokubi is a Slug, shichibi is a Rhino beetle, Hachibi the Ox-Octopus, Kyuubi is a kitsune or those who don't know a Fox and finally there is Juubi is a beast that I thought were just legends or myth Juubi is a Dragon. If I say so myself that is my favorite form because it feels so wonderful flying and having the wind in your face. The good thing about this is that juubi herself will still be there but she will have no power and by all means she will be my companion through everything._

__

_Through the time I have been alive I've been only been by two other names and that name is Kenshin Himura. In the war as I was Kenshin a developed a side of me that I never got when I was in the Fourth Great Shinobi War, this side of me was called battosai. After the war I left the army and became a wondering swordsman for a while until I met a very good looking woman by the name of Kaoru Kamiya an instructor of the __**Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu**____fighting school. Through are time to together she had learned I was the __**Battosai the Manslayer, and sole practitioner of the **__**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu(**__Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style)____along the way we have made friends with Myojin Yahiko, Sagara Sanosuke, Takani Megumi, and others that we have met on the way. Through the years I have been with them both defeating opponents and the trails we've been through, but after all that I settled down with Kaoru, instructed with her at the school and had three kids with her two boys and one girl, and with every kid we had I suffered my hands being broken each time with her yelling out profanities and swearing at me about she not letting me lay another hand on her again. After having the kids Kaoru and I raised are children right but also teaching them Kaoru's family sword style the __**Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu**__. After the years went by I changed my body to age with Kaoru until she died, I figured that I might as well make it look like I died with her so I made a Shitai no kurōn (dead body clone). I then got up I turned into a fox and run off to the dens of what the Kyuubi stashed all of her treasures, once finding them in each den I seal all the gold, jewels, and weapons on my body. Once I got done I headed back home as fast as I can, after I made it they were having a funeral for Kaoru and I, it is when I see my grandchildren cry that I make a chose to be there for a while as there guardian fox so I run up to them and jump onto my granddaughters lap and licks her tears away and nuzzles her cheek to try to cheer her up. i proved myself as I cheered them all up as they as their parents if they can keep me and of course my children, their parents can't say no so I become the family pet and guardian, and for years I have watched them and when I wasn't I was going through the memories to find what I can do after a while. It is when I can find that I can travel through dimensions that I take my leave and preform what I need to do travel across the dimension. It is when after I travel across that I end up in a completely white plane._

__

_It is when I turn around I see a beautiful woman staring at me she was standing a good five foot eight inches with silky black hair, an hour glass figure and her breast were a good double D's even and her skin seemed to glisten when I look at it. "Umm... Hello there my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" I say as I chuckle gently and rub the back of my head. She gently smiles at me "Hello my name is Megumi, Naruto but you might know me as Kami" I stare at her in shock as my mouth is agape, but I manage to say" k-k-kami-sama" –she giggles at my shocked expression "please just call me Megumi" I smile at her "so where are we right now Megumi?" she giggles a bit "well you came upon me creating a new universe. Hmmm" she thinks for a while then she jumps up and giggles a bit more- "I got a perfect idead why don't you help with the creation of this universe." I smiles as I blush looking at her "sure if you want me to Megumi-Chan" she smiles as she has a very light blush on her cheek "So it's Megumi-Chan huh Naruto-kun." So after quite a bit of talk and getting to know each, they finally start to make the universe. The first thing they created was Spirit World for the souls of the ones that depart of the world of the living, it was by this time they started to realize that they are falling for each other. It was then that they started showing more affection to each other and start to make World of the Living and then onto makai. After hundreds of years they decide they want to get married and be wife and husband, within ten years of being married Megumi has a child that would be soon be king Enma that would take over Spirt world from his mother when she gives him the mantle, then later on he would have his son which is there grandson. Now its thousands of years after him and his wife created this universe that he decides he'll go down to the world of living and pose as a baby for a couple that had just lost there's through miscarriage an injured yoko would jump inside of him, but because of him being the ones who created them he won for the power struggle who would be the one who acts on the outside but he talks to the yoko throughout his baby years and more. While talking with the yoko he learn that he has something better than the mokuton element he can control any pant from seed to already grown plants no matter what plants, so I was pretty much ecstatic about that he found he could do that with plants. Throughout the years I have come to love my adoptive mother that I would do anything for her. And then it comes she was getting sick and I started finding ways to find a way to save her, he then joins Goki and Hiei __steal the three artifacts from spirit world he later on after achieving the items tells them he must leave their alliance. Hiei is initially furious, and chases after me when he leaves at the sudden appearance of Yusuke. He later shows up when Yusuke defeats Gōki, asking Yusuke for a meeting. Despite Botan's warning, Yusuke agrees to go. After meeting Yusuke I tell him my human name is Shuichi Minamino buti think before telling him my name I change it telling him his other name is Yoko Kurama. I activate the artifact, the Forlorn Hope, which would grant him one wish. However, this would come at the cost of his life. Yusuke urges him to stop, then asks the mirror to take his life instead. Luckily, the mirror grants the wish without sacrifice because of Yusuke's compassion I then wake up and quickly leaves to go see if his mother is alright, which she is. Later on Yusuke fights hiei, then I later on show up helping Yusuke and his group even up to the dark tournament, then later on to help to shut the portal to Makai so they don't let through the S-Rank demons to come through so they don't destroy the living world. Then I get an invitation from an old friend of Yoko Kurama's who is one of the three kings of Makai, then months later Yusuke sets up a tournament to see whoever wins becomes king of Makai, after all the fighting the one who won was one of Raizens old friend. I then leave to human world to spend ten more years there then disappearing back to my wife Megumi for a couple hundred years until I decide to go back but before doing this I set a telepathic link between them so they could always talk to each other always. So when I was getting ready to leave I gave her a kiss goodbye before parting ways through the world. When I arrive I land in the year 1992. Once I get to city I go to the library and put a genjutsu up around and in the library to I can use the Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) to read all the books on mechanic's, computers, gun's, the internet, car's, Construction, all the laws, all Math, History, the Languages of the world, cooking and recipes and more that you can learn at the library. After seven hours of the clones reading I then dispel them at intervals so they don't overload my brain, after waiting I go to a gold and jewels buyer and sell and 8__th__ of my treasure getting a total of 70,290,019.25 Yen ($900,000 USD). Once I get my money I go put a genjutsu to get me I.D's and pass ports to the United States, Britain, China, and Russia. Once getting the pass ports I go to the real estate office and buys a moderately big house with a huge basement, after purchasing the house and getting the keys I got to the furniture store and buy all my furniture, T.V's, Kitchen appliances, bed, movies and VCR for them. I have the stuff I bought had it sent to my home and set it up while pay them for their services and goes to bed for the next day to do some more stuff, the total of money he spent today was 23,430,006.42 Yen ($300,000 USD)_

__

_(__**Morning after arrival)**_

_The sun was shining into my eyes telling me to wake up to get ready go to the black market he got the information out of some Yakuza who tried to rough me up, after getting dressed after getting washed up I leave to where the black market is._

_(__Black Market Place)_

_I walk up to a guy who has a spread of assault rifles, Light Machine Guns, pistols, sub machine guns, shotguns and snipers. I buy six each of the three assault rifles__ (M4A1, M16A1, and AK-47)__ with 800 clips for each assault rifle, I buy 6 of each of the 3 pistols__ (M9, Desert Eagle and M1911)__ with another 800 clips for each pistol, I buy another 6 of two shotguns __(M1014 and AA-12)__ 800 clips for the AA-12, next I buy 6 of 3 sniper rifles __(Intervention M-200 and Mark 14 MOD 0 EBR)__ and finally the Light Machine guns __(RPD and M240)__ 800 clips for each the guns as well. After I seal each gun and clips up on my right shoulder, I go over to the ammo section and buy two million rounds of the 5.56x45 mm NATO rounds, six million rounds of the .45 ACP rounds, 4 million shells of the 12 gauge shells, two million rounds of the .50 Action Express rounds, two million rounds of the 9x19 mm Parabellum rounds, six million rounds of the 7.62x39 rounds, another six million rounds of the 7.62x51 mm NATO round and finally 1.5 million of the .408 rounds. I then seal all of the ammo in my left shoulder leaves to go get a safe door for the basement the total cost of everything was 35,145,009.62 Yen (450,000 USD) After I got to another exchange and a fourth of my treasure to put into an bank account I got 781,000,213.87 Yen (10,000,000 USD). _

__

_(Naruto's House)_

_Once I get home I outfit basement with the extra gun as I start to load the rounds into the clips that I got, then I load each gun, put the guns on safety and place them into the seals on my body with labels under the seal on each one. I then head up into my bedroom and get in bed to sleep._

_000000000000000000000000_

_(Time-Skip up to 2010 the day before Z-day at Fujimi High School)_

_For a couple years now I have been going to Fujimi high by the name of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Himura, during my second year at school I met __Saeko Busujima when I was looking for a club to join but in the end after challenging the captain and winning even after she was getting more serious. In the end of the day the principle of the school asked me if I wanted to be on the disciplinary committee to keep the school peace I said yes on certain ground of getting my own office separate of the committee's room and that I get to choose who is good enough to be on the disciplinary committee he accepted as long as I don't abuse my power. It could also be that I am intimidating with me standing six foot three inches, __long vibrant crimson blood red hair, with two long forelocks on either shoulder and the rest on his back.(the color is kind of like Kushina's color hair and the style of the hair is Kurama's human form hair from Yu Yu Hakusho) an X like scar on my cheek(Kenshin himura's scar) and very nice lean muscles and having a bokken all the time can be intimidating. I have also gotten to know some of the first years like Saya Takagi, Kohta Hirano, Takashi Komuro, rei miyamoto and I've only met Hiashi Igou a couple of times so I really don't count him in much stuff. I have made a couple friends in the teacher's staff they are Shizuka Marikawa and Kyoko Hayashi but there is one man that I hate the most is Koichi Shido he reminds me of Orochimaru, I also think he is a pedophile as well because I have been seeing him leering at his female students. So he is already on my list now but we are getting away from the topic now so here I am patrolling the school to make sure no one is skipping, so after I get done I head back to my office and one I get in there I see a stack of paperwork to do and what do you think I think when I see it is that I died a little inside and that this is going to take forever to complete. I just sigh and get to work so I can go home early._

__

_**(Time-Skip two hours)**_

___"Finally I'm done." I groan out and lay my head on the my desk for about thirty minutes until I hear the door being knocked on "come in" I say and I lift my head up to look at who comes in and I see the school nurse Shizuka " Hey Shizuka-Chan, is there something I can do for you?" I ask her as I see her close the door and sit down in the seat in front of me "Hai Naruto-kun I was wondering if you can take me home today because my car is still in the mechanics." she says as she has a tiny blush on her cheeks  
"sure Shizuka-Chan let patrol around the school real quick and I'll take you home, so stay here and I'll be back in thirty minutes." So I get up and head out to patrol the school one last time. 30 minutes after patrolling I come back into my office and look at Shizuka "So Shizuka-Chan ready to go" I said to her "Hai I am Naruto-Kun lets go" she nod and said as we go to my Dodge Tomahawk motorcycle I get on first before offer my hand to Shizuka so she can get on "Here Shizuka-Chan you shoulder wear this." I hand her my helmet as she puts it on and wraps her arms around my waist and chest "What about you Naruto-Kun where is your helmet?" she say as I start up my bike and back it up "Don't have another one Shizuka-Chan." I say to her as I accelerate my bike to Shizuka's place._

_0000000000000000000000000_

_**(Shizuka's Place)**_

___"Well here we are Shizuka-Chan" I say to her as she is taking off the helmet "Thank you Naruto-Kun I really appreciate you giving me a ride home" she say after fixing her hair "No problem Shizuka-Chan do you want me to pick you up in the morning?" I say to her as I help her off "Thank you I would appreciate it very much Naruto-Kun so pick me up and seven thirty in the morning" she gives me a kiss on the cheek before she runs off to her house and gets in. I smile as I put my helmet on and head home to rest and get ready for tomorrow. _

__

_**Well there we are I would really like some reviews to tell how I did and what I could do to help make it better and when I get to the first chapter it won't be in first person and this will be a harem story**_

_**Pairs in the harem:**_

_**Shizuka, Rika, Saeko, Saya, Rei, Saya's mom,Ryoko and if there are anymore more people you want for Naruto to have tell me and Kohta is paired with Asami will be with them.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, High School of the dead, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Rurouni Kenshin, the guns and or the Dodge Tomahawk this fan-made so don't sue me or come looking for me you will never find me.**

**Chapter One: Where it all begins**

0000000000000000000000000000

**(Naruto's House six-thirty in the morning)**

There can be a groan heard throughout the house as Naruto is woken up by the sunlight in his face to waken him from his slumber. "Curse you damn mortal enemy, just damn you sun" Naruto groans out the words as he gets up and goes to take a shower. After a relaxing 30 minute shower, Naruto changed into his school uniform putting his jacket over his shoulder, straightening his disciplinary committee slash, grabbed his school bag and calmly walked down the stairs. He then went into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of fruit form the bowl in the middle of the counter, quickly devoured it and headed into the garage after grabbing his keys and an extra helmet. Naruto puts his helmet on while he thinks on getting on his bike but gets a feeling to take his APC (Armored Personnel Carrier got the idea from Challenger so credit goes to him for that part) that was colored black and trimmed in red thinking it's a good idea to take it with him so he goes to his basement and loads the back racks of the of the APC with the guns and locks it up behind a cage. Naruto then heads up to the driver's seat and starts the car and opens the garage. Naruto drives out to the drive way and closes the garage before going to Shizuka's house to pick her up.

**(Shizuka's House at seven-twenty-eight)**

Naruto arrives in front of Shizuka's place, Naruto then honks the horn to get Shizuka out. He waits for 3 minutes until Shizuka Marikawa is 27 years-old and currently works as the school's nurse. She was a head taller than him making her 5'9, Long waist length blond hair, hazel eyes with several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She wore white long-sleeve blouse and a long brown skirt, both of which hugged her ridiculous carves mostly because of her large J-cup breast, that was currently jiggling as she is coming out of her house and locks her house before she runs up to the passenger side only to meet Naruto waiting there for her as he opens the door for her. "Morning there Shizuka-Chan" Naruto says as he smiles at her. "Morning Naruto-Kun I didn't you had a tank to drive" she says with a childish enthusiasm, Naruto has a very small sweat-drop behind his head because he has gotten used to her cute and sexy act when he know she is smarter than she acts. "Yup it is kind of like a tank isn't it Shizuka-Chan, so you ready to go?" He asks her "Yup I'm ready Naruto-Kun" she says as she steps in his APC, he then closes it after she sits down and walks over to the to the driver's side and gets in. and drives to school with small talk with Shizuka on the way.

00000000000000000000000000000

**(Fujimi High school Seven-Fifty-Five)**

Naruto pulls up next to the micro-bus and parks there while turning of hisarmored car, he then gets out after grabbing his bag and putting his keys into his pocket before going to the passenger side door and opening it for Shizuka so she can exit the vehicle. "Well here we are Shizuka-Chan." Naruto says as he holds his hand out for Shizuka to take it to help her out. She grabs his hand as she gets out of the vehicle with his help while she is smiling at him. "Yup we are and I'd like to thank you for taking me to school today Naruto-Kun." She says as she pats and straightens her clothes out. "No problem Shizuka-Chan, well I better go to my office now for some members to give me there reports before they go to class. But if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me okay." Naruto says as he starts to walk off to go to his office to get started for the day.

**(Disciplinary committee's President Office AKA Naruto's office)**

The first thing that Naruto noticed when he entered the room was the stack of paperwork on the side of his desk. He walked over to his desk slowly, grabbing a few papers from the top of the stack.

_'How the hell did this grow so fast, I finished everything yesterday' _Naruto eyebrow was twitch in rage, when he saw who they were from.

_'Koichi Shido... God I hate that man! I swear I will give you a slow and painful death before I feed you to the wolves' _Naruto sighed once more, walking around the desk, sitting down on his black leather chair and went to work. As time passed by, the stack of paper became smaller and smaller by the time he was half way done somebody knocked on the door. Naruto didn't even bother to look up as he muttered a 'come in'. The door opens ups to show Kyoko Hayashi, she was in her early 30's, the Ping-Pong club's adviser, is currently single and very unsatisfied with her life. Hayashi has reddish-brown hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear. Her eyes are light brown and she wears glasses. She has a full figure complete with large pair of J-cup size breast like Shizuka. She was wearing a white jacket, a yellow blouse, gray business skirt with pantyhose and gray high-heels. Kyoko was also Naruto's English and Homeroom teacher; she was the only person that allows him to skip homeroom in return that he would show up for class, since he has a habit of skipping most of his classes. "Hello Kyoko-Chan what may I help you with today?" Naruto says to Kyoko as she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "yes Naruto-kun...there is a bit of trouble we need to tend to." Naruto nodded wanting more information, Kyoko continued with his explanation "A little while ago one of the students reported that there was someone that was trying to get through the front gate, Akimoto want you and the teachers including me to investigate what is going on, do you understand?" Naruto nodded as he grabbed his Bokken and walks up to her.

"Yeah I understood and I am ready to go Kyoko-Chan, so let's go" he gives her a foxy smile as he opens the door for her. Kyoko smiles and him and walks out before him. "Sure Naruto-Kun lets go" she said while she sways her hips in front of Naruto as he follows after her once he closes the door.

**(Main Gates minutes before the outbreak)**

The group quickly ran towards the Main gate with every step they could hear loud banging against the door, showing a man wearing a business suit trying to get in. Kyoko was the first one to speak "Just who are? Stop this unusual behavior this instant!" Kyoko demanded while pushing up her glasses and wiping the sweat of her face. Naruto watched them silently; something weird was going on here. When the man didn't answer her and continue to bang against the gate, she tried again. "Stop it! If you don't, We'll call the police and-" She was then stopped by Teshima "Hold your horses, Hayashi-san" The group then looked at him in confused, he then toke step next to Kyoko making her take a step to the side. "We don't have to call anyone just yet. We'll just so him who's boss." Teshima said with a cocky smirk on his face. He then began to walk to the gate, rolling up his sleeves ignoring the warnings from the others. "Look here you son of a bitch" He then grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt and pulling towards him, the man practically flew at the gate making him spit out blood. "Wait...Teshima-san, don't be so forceful." Kyoko said worried about both of the males. Naruto eyes narrowed _"There is no way this guy is should thrown around so easily he must weigh around 160 pounds or more."_

"No, this guys strength is..." the teacher then notice something fell out of the guy's mouths. Kyoko being the closest to the gate had a better view of it, she then jumped back in fright falling on her butt practically screaming "Wh... FINGERS P...Police!" Teshima who was still holding on to the man turned to the frighten women but before he could speak, the man overpowered him grabbing his arm and taking a good chuck out of it. "AHHHH!" Teshima screamed on the top of his lungs in pain.

"That bastard bit my arm!" Teshima was rolling on the ground in excruciating pain trying to stop the blood from pouring out of his wound.

"Stop the blood! For god's sake, someone get the school nurse, Shizuka-san..." one of the teacher yelled trying to help his co-worker from bleeding out.

"C-Call the police and an ambulance!" the other teacher said. Naruto ran to the gate grabbing the man's hair "What did you do!" Naruto hissed in rage naruto cocked his hand back and punched the man in the face sending him flying.

"Teshima-san! Stay with us!" The teacher tried to stop the bleeding but soon Teshima died from his wound.

"He...He's dead..." the teacher said in shock.

"N-No way, how can that be it was only a bite?" Kyoko said, they group soon noticed his twitching hand. His eyes soon flew open making them sigh in relief one of the teacher quickly made his to him.

"Teshima-san! Are you OK Teshima-san" Teshima quickly reached his hand up pulling the teacher towards him and bite the side of his neck.

"!" everyone was wide-eyed as Teshima continue to bite at the teacher's neck. The other teacher run away at the sight, leaving Kyoko and Naruto there "Kyoko-Chan" Making her look at him "i want you to run inside, and go to the nurse's office and stay close to Shizuka-Chan okay." Kyoko nodded unable to trust her voice but said "W-What about you, I am not leaving you here by yourself!" Naruto glared at her making her jump "This isn't the time to argue about me staying here now go!" he shouts while she reluctantly ran as fast as she could to the building, making sure she was out of sight he then turn his attention to the two ex-teachers "For disturbing the peace" Naruto settles into the basic stance of the **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū **"I'm afraid that I will have to end here and now." Naruto runs forward toward the two ex-teachers "_**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Ryūsōsen-Garami**__" _By the time you see Naruto he is already walking back to the school while slowly sheathing his bokken, once there is an audible click of the bokken being sheathed one can see past him the ex-teachers heads cave in and fall down on the ground dead. "Damn never thought I would see zombies walking around but I think these ones will be a lot easier to take down than the dead raised by Kabuto with Edo Tensei but there is so many damn people around now a days" Naruto cries a bit before heading back into the school.

"Attention all students and teachers! Attention all students and teachers! At the present time, there is a violent struggle occurring on the premises. Students, stay with your teachers and follow their instructions" Naruto entered the school ending up in the hallways running through the empty halls the only thing sound was coming from the nearby class rooms and making his way to the principal's office when he heard something that would forever haunt his memory. "I repeat there is a violent struggle occurring on the premises..." while the announcement was going on, the sounds in the background kept getting louder until.

"!" Akimoto scream echoed throughout the school that sent a cold chill through everybody's.

"Help me! Stop it!" Naruto's blood began to run cold, he could feel his heart stop beating.

"Ow that hurts! "Naruto body went into overdrive as he began to push his body as he now race through the halls.

"Help! I am going to die!"Akimoto's screams still was echoing through the school, until Naruto finally made it to his office, he didn't even stop to open the door, he kicked it open. What he saw was burned it to his mind forever, he saw four zombies hovering and biting into the principle of Fujimi. Naruto looked at the remains of the person helped and treated him like he was his own grandchildren, before glaring at the ones responsible for this. "You have disturbed the peace and you have killed one of my precious people in my life. For that you shall pay with the remaining of your undead living lives." Naruto settles into the _**Sōryūsen **_stance. Naruto eyes changes to that of a cold blooded killing machine, those eerily glowing yellow eyes that are now glaring at them for a second before he dashes at them with his hand on his sheath and handle of the bokken. "_**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Ryūsōsen**_" A massive flurry of strikes delivered to them within a split second. Naruto sheaths his bokken slowly as he kneels down to stare at his grand-father figure. Once the click of the bokken completely being sheathed, blood is sprayed everywhere from the bodies of the undead as parts of their heads cave in from the hits with the bokken.

"Rest in peace JiJi for I shall make sure you have a good life in the afterlife." Naruto say as he starts to rise to leave the room as he heard the bodies hit the floor. Once he walks out he hears pandemonium in the halls everybody screaming and pushing.

**(Right before the announcement with Takashi)**

Takashi was running like the devil was chasing him, couple minutes after the head prefect left him and Saya he decided to stay by the staircase, contemplating about what both Morita and Saya said about him drowning in his own sorrow. After a few minutes he saw some of the teachers and the head prefect with them running towards the gate, by the looks of it some creepy guy was trying to get in he heard Hayashi-sensei yell at the man, then Teshima-sensei grabbing the guy, him dying and biting one of the teacher. He didn't see what happen after since he left right after Teshima bite into the neck into the other teachers. Takashi made it in front of his classroom; he quickly slammed the door open drawing attention to him.

"Komuro, first you ditch class and now you are interrupting it too! You're lucky I don't call up the disciplinary committee" normally this would work with everybody but Takashi had tunnel vision and only thought about one thing at the moment 'Getting Rei out of here.' Rei was looking at Takashi making his way to her with a confused and slightly scared glance as he was right in front of her.

"Come on. We have to get out of here" Takashi just loud enough for everyone to here, the only response that Rei could let out was "...Huh?" Right after she said that Takashi reached over grabbing her arm pulling her out of her seat.

"TAKASHI! What are you doing we are in the middle of class and-" Rei didn't finish as Takashi interrupted her "It doesn't matter right now we have to go now!" all eyes were on the pair as they watch the two have a moment, everyone in the room was having side conversations about this little event. It would have continue but Rei's boyfriend Hisashi stood up from his seat and confuted them about what was going on "Takashi what are you doing? What's going on with you and Rei?" Takashi looked over his shoulder and said as soft as he could making sure nobody else can hear" Someone was killed in the front gate.

"Wait...are you serious" Hisashi was bug-eyed when he heard this, heck anyone could after hearing that "Why the hell would I lie about something like this...what do I have to gain from this?" Hisashi was currently looking over the pros and cons of believing Takashi, he know that he wouldn't lie about something like this. While they were talking the two of the never noticed that Rei was trying to get their attention, when she finally had enough she pulled herself out of Takashi grip.

But as the group was arguing Kohta, who was in the same room was listening to everything that was going but he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that he saw a small group at the front gate. Upon closer inspection he recognized that it was the head prefect and he was fighting them and by the looks it was working in his favor. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw Uzumaki-senpai disappear and reappear right behind them still walking while sheathing his bokken in the next couple of seconds nothing happened until he see the heads cave in on the people as they fall slowly down on the ground dead. He suddenly felt the need to get out of there very soon.

"Wait a second, what the hell are you guys talking about. What the is yo-" her rant was cut short when he slapped Rei in the face making the room go silent and wide-eyed as the watched. Rei was holding her now bright red cheek as she fought back the tears forming in her eyes; she looked at his in both in shock and anger. Takashi didn't bother to look at her as he was looking at Hisashi.

"Shut up and listen to what I have to say!" Hisashi was still in shocked about what had happen but focused on the situation and he nodded before the three left the room as soon as possible. As the group of three left nobody seem to have noticed that two others had left just after them.

**(Right during the announcement at the nurse's office)**

Shizuka Marikawa was taking her daily nap and was dreaming about a certain blond, but was waken when she heard screaming she roused her head in a slight daze before her instincts toke control before she know what had happen. She began to take different types of medicines form the cabinets, one of the students who was in the nurse office at the time was using the nearby was using the IV machine as a weapon killing one of his dear friend. He turned towards Shizuka who was tapping her chin as she was talking to herself about the undead and how this shouldn't be possible, "Marikawa-sensei this isn't the time for this! We need to get out of here and fast?"

Shizuka wasn't really worried about it at the moment as she stuffed some more bandages in to the small bag. "Wait just a minute there are something I need to take with me since-" The male student looked at her "Then please move quickly th-" he tried to say before the window that lead to the hallways busted open when some zombie broke through and started to pour in making him run in front of her in a last ditch effort to protect her.

"Shizuka-sensei! Hurry run away!" The student was quickly bitten by one of the zombies, all the while Shizuka was shaking in fear and horror as the student was bitten repeatedly.

"A-Ah...AHH...Um...what's your name again?" Shizuka asked in a rather ditzy manner making he give her a deadpanned expression as the infected student was Nibbling on his right arm, with her back against the wall she felt tears form in the corner of her eye's making her begin to think _"I don't want to die like this I never even told Naruto-kun how I feel"_ lucky for her help was right there. Just as one of the dead brains were like ten feet away it drop dead with a part of its skull with a dent in it making her say "Heh" not soon after two more of them dropped dead with similar dents until the last one drops dead. The two of them look to see who it was; it was third year Saeko who had her bokken at her side. Saeko had a serious look on her face as she walked towards the bleeding sophomore. As she toke a knee making her look at him at eye-level.

"I'm the president of the kendo club Saeko Busujima, what's your name?" the male slowly lifted his head before answered "Ishii...kazu..." he said as he coughed blood, Saeko nodded to herself " You did well to protect Marikawa-sensei I admire you for that but...you do know what happens when you get bitten you wouldn't want any of your friends and family to see you like that would you? I have never killed anyone before _(that was alive)_if you want I could help you?" Shizuka who has finally finished getting everything she needs what the two students overhearing there conversation. The now identified Ishikazu nodded weakly before smiling "P...Please...do it."

"Huh? Wait! Wait, what are you-" Shizuka was shock at hearing what was going on and was soon silent when Saeko brought her hand up.

"Marikawa-sensei, this is about protecting a man's pride..." Saeko brought her bokken at waist-level resting her hand on the hilt before continuing "it isn't my style to sit by a watching a man suffer" She then wrapped her hands around the hilt and bring it down with a strong swing letting the student die with a smile on his face.

Just as it happens Kyoko comes rushing in. "Shizuka-San, Saeko-San is everyone alright?" Kyoko said as she walks over to Shizuka. "Yes we are now Saeko-Chan came and helped me before something happened." Shizuka said as she gets up to greet Kyoko. "Well lets go we have to go find some more survivors to help get out of here" Saeko said as she start to walk out into the hallway. After a couple of seconds they follow her out.

**(With Takagi and Hirano in the hallway after the announcement)**

'_Why are they eating people? This isn't even funny!_' Saya Takagi thought as she and Kohta Hirano stayed near the walls so they would not get in the way of the panicked masses.

"Can't be. This can't be happening. Can it mommy? It's not right?" A student boy mumbled aloud as he held the wound on his neck as he slowly walked the hallways. One of the undead then grabbed his face and had him for lunch. Saya and Hirano took that as a good distraction and ran past them.

"Takagi-san! Where do you think you are running to?" Hirano asked as they ran down the hall. "And what exactly was your brilliant plan?" She shot back rudely. "I was going to talk to the teachers in the faculty room and then-" He said but was cut off.

"That's pointless." Saya said they stopped at a door to look around before running again, this time out on a bridge on the outside of the school. "What do you think a bunch of stupid teachers can do about it?" "But Takagi-san, this is just…it's kinda…because of this I should…" He could not get the right words out and because of that, Saya stopped, prompting him to as well.

"I've got a question for you." She said calmly. "What is it?" She turned and pointed to him. "Do you want to die, or do you want to live?" "Well…that's um." Hirano said as he looked at the dead teacher next to him.

"They had the same idea as you. Let's see how that works for them." Saya said, referring to a group of student pounding on a nearby door, which leads to a faculty room. The result was not pretty. As soon as the door opened, the students were mulled by the undead. "You want to live right? Then stick with me!" Hirano just nodded, seeing that the loud girl he was with was his best chance to survive. "Let's go chubby!" although he could do without the names.

_(After ten minutes)_

"Takagi-san, I know it is against school rules, but do you have your cell phone on you?" Hirano asked as they sneaked through a hallway full of the undead. OK, they were near the hallway, near a stairwell.

"I'm a straight A student," She stated with irritation. "Besides, even if I had one, who would I call?" "The police maybe?" Hirano offered. "God you're so stupid!" Saya said, "Look how serious this is, there's no way people haven't called them already. But yet we have not heard a single siren. So now you know."

"So this…happening all over?" Hirano asked, truly freaked out now. "You think?" Saya replied sarcastically. "I am sure the police are dealing with this already, but look how things are!"

"I wonder if we should call the self-defense force or something."

"I would not expect much from them."

"I know they can't do much without the government's order but-"

"That's not what I meant." Saya said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Well what did you mean exactly?" Hirano asked while accidently bumping into her.

Pushing him away, she said, "They're just like the police! What do you think would happen if people were eating people in all the cities out there? Listen; there are a hundred and thirty million people. How many of them do you think work for the self-defense force? And what if the same things have been happening inside the self-defense force?" That should have gotten the point across, but they didn't have much time left because one of them came walking down the stairs. "Come on! We need to go!"

"Ok!" stuttered the gun freak. "You're lucky that Naruto is in here and one of your friends. I am such a nice person." Saya growled out, irritated that he was freaking out still. "Huh? You know Naruto?" Hirano asked as they ran.

00000000000000000000000000000

**(With Takashi, Rei, and Hisashi on the roof)**

Hisashi was bitten by one of **them,** while trying to save Rei from a teacher that had turned. Takashi could tell Hisashi wasn't going to last long but kept it to himself because he wanted his friend to be there for as long as he can. Rei was shocked that Hisashi was getting weaker, as time went by. Rei is holding a convulsing Hisashi in her lap. "Takashi! Something's wrong with Hisashi!" Rei shouted at him with tears in her eyes as Hisashi collapsed.

"What's wrong Rei." he asked, then he remembered, Hisashi had gotten bit. "Rei move away from him... Now!" he quickly finished with the same commanding tone he had in the classroom, when he saw she was going to stay where she was. A shiver went down her spine at the commanding tone. '_There's that feeling again, what the hell was that?' _Rei thought as she silently nodded as she moved away. "Hisashi, listen to me once someone is bitten it's 'game over'." Naruto explained to him. Hisashi chuckled a little. "So I'm done for..." He trailed off loud enough for Rei to hear. "No! Hisashi you can't be done for!" Rei pleaded as she dashed over to Hisashi's side. "It's ok, Rei, Takashi, remember to make sure Rei happy." he said as his body violently convulsed for one final time. Takashi and Rei watched helplessly as Hisashi's skin turned ashen gray, and his eyes turned the same color as his skin. Rei tried to run to hug him, but Takashi stopped her. "Takashi! Why are you stopping me can't you see he's ok?" Rei said as she glared at Takashi. "Rei, take a good look at him! He has turned! Turned I say!" Takashi shouted at her.

He had tears in his eyes. "Hisashi, if you're in there! I'll make sure Rei will be happy!" He declared as he brought his bat to his former friends head. Rei ran towards Hisashi's body "Dammit, Takashi why!" she shouted at him. "He had turned there was nothing we could do!" Takashi shot back. " Since you need time to yourself..." Naruto started as he fixed the fire hose he got from inside the observatory, and turned on the water. "... As soon as the hose is done I'm leaving." Takashi stated as the water from the hose burst from the tip of the nozzle.

"Takashi..." she started but trailed off. He knew she was hurting, so he walked over to her, pulled her into a hug, and let her cry on his shoulder. 5 minutes, has passed and Rei stopped crying, and kissed his cheek while muttering a 'thank you'. "We got to get to the main office." Takashi started as they made their way through an empty hallway. Naruto swore that he heard her mumble something about Hisashi. His thoughts were interrupted when he and Rei heard a scream '_Saya!' _they thought, as they rushed towards the main office.

00000000000000000000000000

**(Just after Takashi kills Hisashi)**

Both Kohta and Saya were creeping through the halls as silently as possible making their way to the art's and craft's room. Since the original plan was to go to the Staff room but after seeing some of the students die at its door step it was safe to say that there is no why there going there anytime. Also they both know that Naruto was already fighting them since Kohta saw him and they didn't see him since. Soon Saya slid the door open reveling that the place was empty the two went on in. Saya made Kohta lock the door as she grabbed various tools off the shelf and began to lay them out on the table at the center of the room.

"A-Are we going to use these as weapons or something?" Kohta said confuse on what she was doing, making her sigh in frustration.

"You are a military geek and a gun-nut right? You should know about this stuff right? You do know what this is right?" Kohta began to look through the tools before picking one of them up.

"A nail-gun...and gas-powered too!" Saya looked disappointed since she believed that it was aired powered, she asked he if they should leave it behind but Kohta said no.

"Stop acting like a dumb-ass! I'm a genius so I know everyth-" She then saw the silhouette of the undead just outside the windows she quickly told him to hurry up but only got silent muttering.

"What are you muttering about? There coming! There crowed in the hallways! Hold on a minute are you even listening to me!" Kohta was in his own little world he finish the final revision to the nail gun when he notice they were beginning to bang on the door, a evil smile appeared on his face as the hoard continue to bang on the door. With the final push the hoard busted through and began to run toward them. With every step they take Saya become more scared and frighten until one was right in front of her, a nail pierced it brain killing it instantly. Looking at the only person in the room, she was relived "Hirano-san?" He had a sadistic look on his face as he toke aim and shot some more nails into their infected brain.

"Put the drill, those nails and gas can into the bag. Oh, and the toolbox, too" he asked Saya but she argued about him ordering her around, he just looked at her with a evil look on his face before it turn sweet "Pretty please?" Saya wasn't sure at what she had seen but agreed anyways.

After shot the remaining zombies Kohta noticed that there was water dripping down the window making him think the was a fire in the school, Saya ignored this and the two of them soon left the Art's and craft's room.

"Here! You hold this bag!" Saya ordered her chubby partner before she headed to the door. "Can I ask you something?" Hirano asked. "What?" "Well, why are you with me?"

"Why? Because of Naruto." Saya said, arrogantly. "Yeah…I can see that. Oh well." Hirano said with sigh, as he should not be surprised. He then straightened up and became serious as he held his nail gun at the ready.

"Hey, you're on the ball all of a sudden." Saya said with a smile. "Something click in you or what?"

"I don't know! But I guess it did!" Hirano said excitedly before they rushed out of the room to escape this place. "Now let's go and find Naruto! I am sure he had found some other of his friends!"

"Right!" Saya agreed. "Or he could still be trying to sleep somewhere" he added as an afterthought. Saya sweat dropped big time…but with their blond friend, it is still possible. Only he has the guts to sleep at a time like this. She agreed with him at this.

With the both of them, they would surely survive this ordeal!

00000000000000000000000

**(In the hallways with Takagi and Hirano)**

Saya and Hirano were in one of the schools hallways trying to experiment. Right now, there was only one of them in the hall and they wanted to see just what their full capabilities were…..By throwing a wet rag at them.

"WH-what are you doing?" Hirano asked looking nervous. "Just be quiet and watch," said Saya as she wet another cloth from a water bucket. She then threw the cloth again, only this time she threw it at a locker. The now dead student then walked up to the locker and started to bang on it as if it was trying to get through.

"You See that? **They** didn't react when something hit their bodies. Their senses are dead. They only respond to sound….most likely **they** can't see either. Otherwise **they** wouldn't bump into the lockers." finished Saya.

"What about heat?" asked Hirano? "I am sure we'll get plenty of opportunities to find out" "Let's go." She said after a standing up from her position.

"So are we going outside?" asked Hirano nervously. "What are you trying to say?" she asked irritated with the boy. "Well, I hate walking" he said with blue lines on his forehead. She turned to him fully scolding, "that's why a chubby-geek is so…" he cringed "you can say that again, when you are old enough to get driver's license," she said hotly.

But she didn't continue because she was staring at more of them closing on them.

"If you keep shooting them, how will we learn about them?" Saya said, having already learnt quite a lot. Their senses, except for their hearing, were dead! "Please you help me fight them too!" Hirano countered.

"Why do I have to do that?" Saya asked loudly. "The magazine is almost empty!"

"So what! Why don't you just reload it?" Saya shouted, "But their…their right behind you…. See?" Hirano said weakly. Saya looked and let out a shrill scream, alerted everyone and everything to their position.

00000000000000000000000000000

**(With Saeko, Shizuka, and Kyoko)**

Saeko was walking as fast as she can making sure that none of them would get too close to her or Shizuka. She was currently having a conversation with the older female "To the faculty room...this is getting troublesome." Saeko brought her hand up blocking another incoming zombie before pushing it to. Shizuka spoke up "That's where they keep the car keys at. If we go there we should be able to get them and get out" Saeko jabbed a zombie into the window making Shizuka and Kyoko catch up to her "Why don't you just kill them, it simple you said it yourself" Saeko kept walking but answer the nurse's question "This way is quicker killing them would just waste more time we don't have. There also a lot stronger then they appear if one managed to hold onto you, your good as dead." Shizuka looked at her with a awe "Wow you're amazing" She shifted her making her feet trip over each other. Saeko stop and looked at the nurse in a compromising position with head down and butt in the air. As Shizuka sat up right, rubbing her hurt head making her breast juggle with every motion. "Ow that hurt, what's wrong with me" Saeko toke a knee looking at the embarrassed Blonds skirt, putting her hand on it "You can't run in these clothes" Saeko yacked it making it rip before continuing ripping it until it reached her past her upper thigh and above her waist reveling a pair of sexy violent panties. Shizuka was on the verge of tear "AHHHH this is Prada" Saeko sighed "What's more important your life or a brand name."

A flustered Shizuka answered "...Both!" Saeko didn't even listen to her answer before she heard a loud noise coming from the direction of the faculty room. Without hesitating she went off and headed off in the direction of the faculty room. _'Naruto, please be okay' _Saeko thought as she walked through the halls.

**(with Takagi, Hirano)**

She took a step back in fear while mumbling "Hi-Hirano…" Said man tried to fire but "the magazine is…" Saya then took a step back only to trip on the bag of tools she hadn't realized she dropped as her breasts bounced lightly. She then backed up to try and get some room between them but she ended up with her back against a broken trophy case.

Looking up in panic Saya mumbled, "Get away...get away!" "Takagi!" said Hirano in panic. "Stay back! Stay back!" yelled Saya as she threw trophy after trophy, as the dead person, but it had no effect as he kept walking towards her. That is until bokken hit the zombie on the head effectively putting it down. "You okay Saya-Chan? " Naruto asks her as there is a chorus of 'Takagi-San' just as they said that six of **them** came out of the door that was broken not too long ago. Saya whimpers a bit, once Naruto heard her whimper his eyes harden again before he turned around to glare at them as he puts his hand on the handle of the bokken and settles into **Sōryūsen **stance.

"For disturbing the peace and for also trying to hurt one of my precious friend I hereby by sentence you to death with the last of your remaining undead life" Naruto says before dashing off and with a quick shout of "_**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Ryūsōsen" **_ Naruto vanishes in speed where almost no one can see him but Saeko. But the thing is she could only see a blur, but her eyes widen once she had heard him call the name of the technique he used. Naruto can be seen behind **them **before he flicks his bokken before sheathing it slowly until an audible click can be heard and after that blood can be seen spraying out of **them**.

_**Well there we are I would really like some reviews to tell how I did and what I could do to help make it better.**_

_**Pairs in the harem:**_

_**Shizuka Marikawa, Rika Minami, Saeko**_ _**Busujima , Saya Takagi, Rei Miyamoto, Yuriko Takagi, Kyoko,**_ _**Kiriko Miyamoto, Misuzu Ichijou, Toshimi Niki ,Older Alice, Alice's mom, Matsushima ,Yuuki Miku, Naomi, Seto and if there are anymore more people you want for Naruto to have tell me and Kohta is paired with Asami will be with him. And Takashi I might have an OC or find for someone on the show for him.**_


End file.
